


The great debate part 2

by Bluefan95



Category: Bondi rescue - Fandom
Genre: Bondi Rescue, F/M, Gen, debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefan95/pseuds/Bluefan95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a oneshot with two off the lifeguards girlfriends that I will be writing about soon, just seeing how it goes, I always get new ideas but I get stuck and don’t know how to continue it. So this is a fresh start and I wanted to write a story about ben quigley, troy quinlan cause there is not enough bondi rescue stories out there and I hope that it will change. I maybe if im on a roll with ideas maybe a story about bacon, mouse kailan, quinn and matt dee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The great debate part 2

Disclaimer I don’t own the lifeguards only the oc characters lee and amy.

“Mate its not over, no guy who shove all sorts of junk in his sluggos is going to be the Deciding factor,” matt dee said while walking with bisho and brad.

“Oh come on speedos are practical and just plain better looking then boardies’” bisho replied while gesturing to himself.

“Theirs nothing to hide, look,” brad was interrupted by bisho who was getting worked up by the second from this conversation.

“Boardies just flap and get in the way when I have to do a rescue,” they all stopped and stand where they were not caring who was watching them.

“What rescues? You don’t even let water touch your Hair let alone your swimmers,” matt said rolling his eyes at the model looking lifeguard.

“ok one last time lets put it out to the people, we will ask the quiggers and gonzos girlfriends they would now better hows that,’ brad asked stopping bisho and matt while pointing over too the two girls sun baking.

“Yeah alright and then its final no more debate its finish,” bisho replied. 

The boys jogged over to the girls ready to prove their point when lee looked up and see bisho in all his speedo glory.

“Geez bish cover up will you, your about 1 piece of cloth away from public indecency,” lee spoked up while covering her eyes and amys eyes.

“See you have proved my point without us even asking you,” matt exclaimed giving lee a high five. 

“What point is that matty d?” Amy asked sitting up and reaching over to her water bottle.

Bisho looked really annoyed crossed his arms and spoke with a tone laced with bitterness “Great swimwear debate ladies. boardies vs speedos but seeing as you going to say that we clearly know who the winner is.”

Amy looked shocked at bisho giving up already, “you haven’t even asked for my opinion yet and your giving up, wow no wonder you don’t have a girlfriend. Your picky and you give up to easily,” she said making lee, brad and matt laugh really mad and making bisho blush.

“Yeah you haven’t even heard my opinion you just heard me take the piss out of you,” lee also said sitting up and crossing her arms.

“Alright, starting now lee whats your opinion on sluggos, keep it short and sweet,” brad said calming down a bit.

Lee took one deep breath as if she is ready to start a marathon “ yeh nah buggy smugglers are not attractive at all.” She started to laugh realising that their was no easy way say it.

“Oh come on I’ve seen quiggers were speedos and he looked fine,” bisho replied to lee. 

The guys all sat down realising that it will probably be a long debate, lee looked at bisho then to the others.

“Have you seen him wear speedos when his been dating me?” She asked the guys not just bisho.

“No,not really” chorused the boys with matt dee scratching his heas thinking off the last time he has seen ben in speedos.

“I don’t think I have ever seen him in speedos lycra maybe but not speedos,” he said looking at lee.

“That’s cause I burned them all,”lee said in a serious tone. Everyone just started to laugh real heavily gaining weird looks from on lookers.

“ look i think speedos are for kids and when older guys try to wear them they themselves look like a bigger version of a kid and boardies are sexy, a nice pair of navy boardies and a chiseled chest and you are good to go,” she said giving a wink to amy with a tisking noise.

“Ok so that’s a no from lee, amy your up,” matt said expecting an easy victory now while bisho and brad was still laughing after lees burning speedos part of the debate.

“I think speedos are fine,” amy started while getting shocked looks from matt, lee and brad while bisho just pumped his fist in the air.

“Amy-“ lee started but was cut off by said brunette.

“No hang on yes while speedos can be unflattering to big guys like body builders or just beer belly guys but when you put it on a good looking guy like bisho just show it off so long as the guy is comfortable wearing it, its his body,” amy shrugged at the end of it, really not caring a bit about this “debate”.

“So we really haven’t settled this have we?” Brad asked while the lifeguards are looking frustrated.

“Just call it an impasse as cliché as it sound,” lee said getting scrunched up looks from the boys clearly not impressed with her suggestions.

“Its not the same,” brad whined getting a laugh from everyone.

“What are you up too lee,” a familiar voice called out to lee. She turned around and see ben climbing out of the rhino walking over to her while gonzo climbs out of the rhino radio in hand talking to someone at the life tower.

“Great swimwear debate,” lee replied with a cheeky grin.As ben squat down she kissed him on the side of the check amy stood up and ran, jumping on top of gonzo wrestling him to the ground kissing him all over the face. 

“Eww that is something kiddies shouldn’t see,” matt laughed out looking at amy and gonzo.

“Who won?,” ben asked lee who just shrugged and mouthed ‘impasse’ while the guys just deflated not getting a definite result.

“Oh anyway surfen tag is coming up and gonzo and I have teamed up do any off you want to join us, must bring some ideas to cause we have nothing,” ben pointed out trying to get the lifeguards to cheer up and think about something more productive then arguing.

“Oh can I join! Please please please,” lee asked bouncing up and down.

“I don’t see why not, I’m also in too by the way,” matt said with a smile thinking some of the wacky ideas that they could use.

While everyone agreed to being a part of the team Gonzo and amy finally joined the rest of the guys who started to spew ideas left right and centre, confident they will be the new surfen tag champions.

So the debate didn’t have a winner but that’s alright, as lee said it was an impasse until someone can change that but for now bisho still wears his speedos and ben much to lees liking continues to wear navy boardies but they are now all working together to create the best contraption for surfen tag.

The end for now. Will start writing a ben quigley story soon called cute blonde locks and perfect pearly whites.

Hopefully you all liked it, if not well I tried.


End file.
